Esa mujer de ojos lavanda
by SomBrereRa LoCa
Summary: Cada vez que la veía y sus miradas se cruzaban, le entraban unas incontrolables ganas de escribir.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto no es mío.

**Esa mujer de ojos lavanda**

**Parte I de III**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Había tenido un día de perros.

Desde que se fugó de casa para seguir su "sueño americano" no pudo hacer más que rentar un pequeño apartamento (que más parecía una cajita de fósforos) y trabajar por un sueldo paupérrimo. Una vida paupérrima.

Pero ahí estaba, en la barra de un bar de mala muerte, gastándose sus pocos billetes en algo de licor; una de sus pocas fuentes de alivio y desestrés.

―Un vaso de Whisky ―ordenó al viejo bartender mientras se aflojaba la corbata y se quitaba el saco. Miró a su alrededor; el bar apenas iluminado, un escenario ocupado por músicos que entonaban melodías tristes ante una escasa clientela de viejos y uno que otro joven al igual que él embriagándose, probablemente por un poco de sosiego.

Sacó un cigarrillo.

Él tenía que continuar, había venido a esta ciudad con un solo propósito en mente y tenía que lograrlo, tenía que hacerlo realidad.

Pero justo cuando las manos le picaban por escribir algo, la preocupación lo agobiaba a niveles insospechados, se sentía ofuscado, recordaba su asquerosa vida, y ahí estaba esa realidad (al igual que su jefe en ese miserable trabajo) respirándole en la nuca, haciéndose notar más que nunca.

― Puto viejo…―se quejó mientras buscaba su encendedor en los bolsillos.

Detuvo su búsqueda cuando a dos puestos lejos de él, en la barra, vio dos piernas largas y níveas acomodarse femeninamente, unos tacos negros contrastando mortalmente.

Sintió su encendedor y, alzando la mirada, pudo verla.

Una bella mujer de largos cabellos negros recogidos en un moño complicado y ojos claros, muy claros; _lavanda…_ pensó. Una gruesa hilera de pestañas negras calculadamente arregladas contorneando esos singulares ojos, piel alabastrina y un rubor desgastado. La señorita tenía una expresión en su rostro que denotaba disgusto y frustración; sus ojos la delataban terriblemente.

La joven dejó su bolso en la barra y llamó al bartender.

―Un Martini, por favor.

No pudo evitar seguir recorriéndola con la mirada. Su vestido azul oscuro un poco más arriba de la rodilla, anchas caderas, pequeña cintura, grandes senos…

El momento en que de su bolso sacó una caja de cigarrillos y se colocó uno en sus carnosos labios rojos, su cuerpo actuó de inmediato.

Se acercó a ella con su encendedor y le prendió el cigarrillo; ella ni siquiera le dirigió la mirada.

―Hm ―inhaló profundamente, notó como su pecho se expandía― gracias ―soltó el humo.

El bartender llegó con el Martini y el Whisky, y el pelinegro aprovechó para sentarse a su lado. A pesar del intenso olor a humo de cigarrillo, podía notar levemente el perfume a violetas que debía de venir de la joven pelinegra.

Tal vez esta noche podría conseguir la segunda cosa que lo _desestresaba._

La siguió mirando indiscretamente entre sorbos de alcohol que le quemaban de a poco la garganta y notó que hasta ahora, a pesar de que él haya encendido su cigarrillo, no le había dirigido la mirada ni una sola vez ni había intentado entablar conversación con él.

Pero podía cambiar eso.

Justo cuando iba a abrir la boca para decir algo, ella se volteó a verlo y sus ojos se toparon. Los ojos de ella eran únicos, como un vacío blanco sin retorno.

Le picaban las manos por escribir.

―¿Q-Qué?

Recién caía en cuenta que su peinado lucía gastado y un poco desarreglado.

―Nada… ―inhaló su cigarrillo― solo me preguntaba qué hacía una mujer como usted en un bar así.

_¿Podría llevarla a la cama?_

El cuerpo de ella era tentador y él quería tener sexo, así que debía mantener la fachada de "buen tipo" un rato. Ella le miró profundamente y casi sintió que ella ya sabía de sus intenciones lujuriosas (aunque a quién engañaba, en un bar así, estas cosas eran comunes), pero no dijo ni una palabra hasta que el bartender trajo su segundo Martini.

―¿Cómo te llamas? ―su voz era suave, aguda pero suave.

―Sasuke.

―Sasuke, ¿No crees que hace c-calor aquí? ―increíblemente, ella fue la que se acercó, le aflojó completamente la corbata y le desabrochó los dos primeros botones de su camisa, aprovechando que sus pequeñas y huesudas manos se paseaban por sus pectorales por encima de la ropa.

Él se acercó a ella un poco más.

La pelinegra se tomó el resto de su copa.

Sasuke puso una mano en el muslo femenino y ella se dejó hacer― ¿Cómo te llamas?―murmuró lentamente, con su voz más profunda.

―Hina, s-solo Hina ―el pelinegro se iba a cercar un poco más para continuar con el juego previo, pero repentinamente "Hina" sacó unos billetes de su bolso, se soltó del agarre que tenía en su muslo y se bajó de la silla.

―Gracias ―le sonrió levemente al viejo bartender y luego se dirigió a él. Se acercó contorneándose de una manera muy provocativa y con cuidado de no hacer contacto físico con él, se inclinó a su oído donde suspiró ardientemente y él se quedó paralizado por el olor a violetas y alcohol― Bueno, S-Sasuke-san, n-nos vemos en otra ocasión.

Se alejó de él y siguió con ese caminar provocativo hasta cruzar la puerta de la salida.

Mierda, estaba tan excitado y ella lo dejaba… _mierda._

Disgustado y frustrado se dirigió al bartender y resopló―Otro Whisky.

Lo dejó colgando con ganas,

Y con un desesperante deseo de escribir.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fin Parte I de III**

Hola, ya tengo escrito todo el fic, solo tengo que pasarlo a la compu, como sea, no me demoraré en actualizar. Espero que Hinata haya salido bien aquí, quise hacerla un poco atrevida pero conservando un poco lo suyo, solo que con un tono más lúgubre, pero femenino.


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto no es mío.

**Esa mujer de ojos lavanda**

**Parte II de III**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Había pasado tres días desde la última vez que visitó ese bar y esta vez, cuando entró, vio la pequeña pero esbelta figura de la hermosa mujer sentada nuevamente en la barra.

Vio que ella colocaba otro cigarrillo en sus labios rojos y automáticamente él sacó su encendedor para prenderlo.

Inhaló profundamente― G-Gracias.

Lo mismo que la última vez.

Sasuke volvió a sentarse a su lado.

"_Aquella mujer de curvas perfectas y largo cabello negro, sola, sentada en la barra de un bar desaliñado, de nombre desconocido, pero con tal afecto que parecía arrastrar a todos a su lado."_

Esas fueron las únicas líneas que había escrito en mucho tiempo en su ya empolvada máquina de escribir y, al verla nuevamente, sus manos se descontrolaban rogando por un trozo de papel y un bolígrafo.

Esta vez no le dijo nada, todavía estaba algo resentido por lo de hace un par de días; ninguna mujer lo había dejado colgando en sus 35 años de vida y ella se había atrevido a hacerlo.

―Un Whisky ―murmuró al bartender.

Miró a la pelinegra con su impecable moño y se detuvo admirando de nueva cuenta su rostro; ojos calculadamente maquillados con un rubor gastado. Luego pasó a ver sus brazos desnudos y recién cayó en cuenta de la cantidad de copas que había en su barra; unas cinco copas con un par de vasos pequeños y el cenicero a un lado con varias colillas de cigarrillos.

Cuando nuevamente alzó la mirada, vio que ella también lo estaba mirando, los ojos de ambos clavados en los del otro en algo intenso, que no sabía exactamente qué era, pero podía sentir cierta conexión.

Ella desvió la miraba primero y se hizo a un lado su flequillo sin éxito, dejó un par de billetes en la barra y se levantó un poco tambaleante de su asiento dirigiéndose a una puerta que no era la salida.

Había dejado su bolso en la barra.

Al pasar a un lado de él, le murmuró ardorosamente―Confío e-en que el caballero me traerá mi bolso a-al segundo piso, habitación 24 ―mientras casi tímidamente, como contrario a sus palabras, restregaba su voluptuoso cuerpo contra su espalda.

Se sintió caliente y sus ojos la siguieron hasta que desapareció en aquella puerta,

Sasuke esperó un rato, observando el pequeño bolso negro de la mujer esperándolo a un lado.

Se terminó su cigarrillo, se tomó el resto de su Whisky y fue hacia aquella puerta con el bolso en mano.

No tenía idea de que ese complejo también era un hotel.

**o.o.o**

Cuando llegó a la habitación, ella le abrió la puerta y apenas entró, cerró con seguro y él la atacó con besos. La pelinegra al principio se encontraba un poco rígida, pero luego rodeó el cuello masculino con sus delgados brazos y haló suavemente de los cabellos azabaches.

Sasuke dejó caer el bolso y su saco para alcanzar la fémina cintura. La acorraló contra la puerta y ella escapar un suave gemido.

Su lengua pasaba por la boca de la mujer, acariciándole con frenesí. Ella se restregaba contra él muy sugestivamente, cuando de repente, justo en el momento en que él lamía y mordisqueaba suavemente el cuello níveo, ella se alejó y lo empujó a la cama trepándosele encima mientras se soltaba el cabello.

La pelinegra desabrochaba uno a uno los botones de su camisa, sintió las manos femeninas pasearse por su pecho desnudo y fuerte, mordiendo de vez en cuando. Sasuke cada tanto le hacía alzar el rostro para besarla fervorosamente, muy hambriento, pero la pelinegra seguía con sus caricias.

Esta vez sintió las cálidas manos desabrocharle el cinturón.

Y él decidió bajarle completamente el cierre de ese vestido rojo vino.

**o.o.o**

"_Sus ojos lavanda refulgiendo con deseo, sus hinchados y carnosos labios abiertos dejando escapar una cascada de gemidos y jadeos lujuriosos. El largo cabello pegándosele al cuerpo. Esas perlas de sudor que adornaban su rostro no hacían más que elevar su deseo."_

Cuando se despertó de aquel hotel de mala muerte, se encontraba solo, a su lado las sábanas arrugadas y sin un solo rastro de "Hina" más que el olor de su dulce perfume. Ella lo había dejado nuevamente.

Se colocó su ropa y antes de salir revisó por última vez con la mirada el cuarto.

No había ni una nota, ni un número.

Sus manos rogaban por escribir.

De camino a su apartamento, en el tren, sus pensamientos, instintos e imaginación se desbordaban a través de un bolígrafo en una servilleta sucia.

No quería admitirlo, pero ella lo inspiraba. Y mucho.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fin Parte II de III**

Disculpen si había horrores ortográficos, pero tengo sueño xD


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto no es mío.

**Esa mujer de ojos lavanda**

**Parte III de III**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Últimamente había ido casi todos los días a ese bar. No había ido con las esperanzas de encontrársela nuevamente, pero cuando la vio sentada con un par de copas de Martinis vacíos a su alrededor, sus manos volvieron a picar, pero no solo con la necesidad de escribir, sino con el querer tocarla.

Se sentó a su lado y, como las últimas veces, le encendió el cigarrillo de canela.

La mujer de cabello oscuro inhaló fuertemente— G-Gracias—murmuró, esta vez lo miró y notó que se le colorearon ligeramente las mejillas.

Sasuke solo la observó. Imaginó que no se trataba de la misma mujer de aquella noche, sino de una colegiala enamorada. Sacudió esos pensamientos cuando, nuevamente, ella lo ignoró mientras fumaba su cigarrillo y pedía algo más fuerte para tomar.

Después de un buen tiempo donde él bebía vaso tras vaso de Whisky y ella se acababa sus copas de sorbo en sorbo, aún mareado, notó cómo repentinamente la expresión de la pelinegra se oscurecía, bajaba la cabeza ocultando sus ojos con el maquillaje un poco corrido y sus manos blanquecinas y huesudas temblaban poderosamente.

Oh, él no había visto ese anillo en su dedo anular.

No recuerda bien cómo fue que empezaron acercarse íntimamente en la barra (sólo físicamente), suspiraban en el oído del otro, compartían cigarrillos, su mano paseaba descaradamente en el muslo femenino levantando lentamente el vestido corto y ella acercaba su rodilla a su entrepierna suavemente.

Hacía que un fuego lo consumiera lentamente.

La ojiblanco repentinamente se alejó de él, le dio un ligero apretón en el brazo, su mirada se intensificó y tambaleante por la cantidad de alcohol en sus venas, se dirigió a aquella puerta que llevaba al motel.

Sasuke notó que había dejado su bolso en la barra.

Sonrió de lado.

**o.o.o**

Mientras la embestía agitadamente ella le preguntó entre gemidos, mejillas coloradas y voz entrecortada— ¿C-Cómo t-te llamas? ¡Ahn!

—Uhn, S-Sasuke —forzó a vocalizar guturalmente. Decidió ignorar el hecho de que ella se había olvidado de su nombre.

—S-Sasuke —suspiró, gimiendo su nombre.

El pelinegro arremetió profundamente arrancándole más gemidos y gritos contenido de placer a la ojiblanco.

**o.o.o**

Esto se había convertido en rutina, él iba regularmente al bar, siempre diciéndose a sí mismo que no era por ella, sino por el trago.

Las pocas veces que ella venía al bar, terminaban en una habitación; desnudos, sudorosos y con el olor a sexo.

La última vez que escribió, le sorprendió la rapidez con la que sus dedos se movían sobre las teclas, embargándose de nuevo en sus recuerdos; _"Ella pronunció su nombre por primera vez en el acto carnal, con un ligero temblor de placer y lujuria. Su cuerpo se veía peligrosamente seductor, pero la manera en la que pronunció su nombre, provocó una ola de lava hirviendo circulando por sus venas. Su efecto era abrumadoramente pasional."_

Se sorprendió ante tal selección de palabras para describir el momento, y cuando quiso escribir sobre ella, descubrió que no sabía nada.

Varias veces intentó quedarse despierto de su sesión lujuriosa, pero no podía; de repente se despertaba con las sábanas vacías a su lado.

Aún sin una nota, sin un número.

**o.o.o**

Ahora ambos se encontraban cubiertos por las sábanas, ella con un cigarrillo en los labios, y él con el encendedor en las manos. Ella no se había recostado sobre él y Sasuke solo esperaba, no sabía a qué, pero esperaba mirándola.

Ella estaba absorta en sus pensamientos con la mirada dirigida hacia la ventana, como si estuviera contemplando el irse o no, y él no pudo evitar preguntar— ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Ella lo observó sorprendida, se le encendieron ligeramente las mejillas— H-Hina.—susurró con voz un poco nerviosa.

Sasuke recordaba que se "llama" Hina, pero no creía que ese era su verdadero nombre.

De repente, en su rostro níveo y cremoso, apareció una expresión de angustia y notó que su mano apretaba con fuerza la otra mano en la cual tenía el anillo puesto; temblaba como si fuera a llorar, pero no lo hizo, en cambio, suspiró audiblemente cansada— E-Estoy comprometida.—le soltó.

Él ya lo sabía por tan ostentosa pieza plateada de piedras preciosas, pero escucharlo de ella se sintió diferente.

"Hina" no lloraba, pero se notaba un gran vacío en su ser que la consumía.

**o.o.o**

Sus manos desesperaban por escribir, pero en vez de escribir algo, solo pensaba en esa mujer de cabello oscuros, imaginándose su situación, imaginándola ahogada en alcohol y el humo de cigarrillos en los días que ella no venía. Pensó que tal vez Hina era de una familia adinerada. O tal vez que venía de una familia pobre, que era infeliz; la pensó con un fuerte ideal (algo en ella se lo decía), pensó en que no le gustaba su prometido, o tal vez la simple idea de matrimonio. Eran tantas posibilidades…

Pero luego se reprochó mentalmente; estaba pensando demasiado en ella y no debía involucrarse.

Después de todo, él no tenía sentimientos por ella.

No los tenía.

**o.o.o**

Después de una noche donde ella se comportó de una manera muy inusual, desapareció.

Esa última noche, ella lo besó fuertemente, lo atacó con dientes y uñas. Lo hicieron una y otra vez, se aferró a él con fuerza y al momento de separarse, esta vez ella no esperó a dormir un rato; se quedó a su lado un minuto, se vistió lentamente, recogió sus cosas y, antes de desaparecer por la puerta, le dijo "Adiós" quedamente.

Ella nunca se había despedido de él, ni tampoco lo saludaba; le pareció extraño, pero lo dejó pasar.

Esperó varias noches en ese bar, pero nunca volvió.

Trató de convencerse de que no iba por ella, sino por el trago bueno y barato, sin embargo, había breves momentos donde no pensaba lo mismo, sobre todo cuando terminó de escribir su libro tras cinco fríos inviernos.

"Esa mujer de ojos lavanda" rezaba como título.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fin Parte III de III**

Bueno, esta fue la última parte, espero que les haya gustado y que podamos leernos en otro fic :D por favor, dejen reviews.

Pronto sacaré otro fanfic corto sasuhina, en esta semana, de hecho en este momento lo estoy escribiendo, así que nos leeremos muy pronto.


End file.
